Promises
by burning fist45
Summary: Asura and Sakai have lived hard lives until now. They've been adopted by the Hitachiin family. How will these brothers deal with the Hitachiin boys? Yaoi, oc x Hikaru, oc x Kaoru. swearing. summary sucks. I've changed the title,sorry for any inconvieneces
1. Adopted

Chapter 1(2 technically)

A/N: **Wrote these up during English and Spanish class. Got away with it to. Anyway, I changed the title to promises. I don't know what told me to change it but I did. If I screwed anything up, I am truly sorry. Damn myself. On with the story, because I'm extremely tired.**

**Story is going to switch POVs so **

**Asura POV this chapter**

"Why the hell do we have to live with some rich lady?", my twin brother Sakai whined, as we were packing our clothes and other important items. I looked at my small, cheap Mp3 that the orphanage gave me. So much has happened in these past two years that has left me and my brother almost falling apart. Mom died two years ago, Dad abandoned us the next year, we were drifting the streets until the police found us and brought us here to the orphanage a month ago. It feels like time is trying to leave my brother and I behind. No, I'm not going to think like that anymore. I promised myself to stay strong and dammit that's what I intend to do.

"Asura, are you listening to me" Sakai said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Absolutely" I replied quickly. Sakai stared at me with a mixture of what I believe to be concern and frustration. "C'mon, let's just finsh packing our stuff" I said in a calm tone. " That Hitachiin lady is waitin' for us downstairs". "Riiight" Sakai mumbled. We packed the rest of our stuff in silence. 30 minutes later, found us in the main office waiting for Yuzuha Hitachiin, a world renowned fashion designer. "Remember when we had that food fight in the cafeteria and couldn't eat in there for a week" Sakai said, giggling. I chuckled at the memory. There have been some good times. "Remember when you were making fun of the people" I replied, trying not to laugh. The funniest thing he said was when he said:

_"Humpty Dumpty didn't fall off the bridge, he commited suicide from looking at this dude"._

Sakai is one of those comical people you see on TV but he's original. He always makes me laugh or put me in a good mood. Hell, we both have our moments. Suddenly, a lady wearing a fur covered, life-scarring, getup walked in the main doors with two ginger haired boys in almost the same clothes. They immediatley looked at us. "Aw hell no" I muttered under my breath. Sakai heard me and started cracking up. Remember how I said we have our moments? There you go.

**I think that went well, don't you. My fingers hurt like hell now but it was worth it. That joke in Italics came from my friend at school so give her some love. Well, I'll update probably in a few days so until then I bid you adieu.**

**Peace.**


	2. New Family

Chapter 3

A/N: **Hey y'all, sorry for not updating in a while its just that I've had this stupid project and got off track of things. I noticed that the last chapter was very short compared to other stories so this one is longer(promise). See what I did there. Never mind.**

**I DO Not own OURAN HIGH SCHOOL** **HOST CLUB I Only enjoy it**

_**Sakai POV**_

This is taking forever. I know it doesn't take no damn half hour to sign papers. Sighing in boredom, I leaned my head over the back of my seat and stared at the ceiling. Asura must have known what I was thinking and gave a look that says: 'I know how you feel'. I glanced at everything trying so hard not to die of boredom.

"Finished" Yuzuha said, out of no where.

I breathed a sigh of relief. We waited for the head of the orphanage to come back in. While we waited for her, I noticed that both of Yuzuha's twins were staring at us. I turned to face them and they both turned away at the same time. Talk about awkward. The head of the orphanage came in to take the forms and release to go with our new 'family'.

"Alright you two troublemakers, let's talk about your new family" The head began

Asura frowned at the nickname we were given. We both couldn't stand this lady. She was our arch-nemesis basically. I could never remember her name though so we gave her two nicknames: the walking dead or the headmistress from hell.

"Please continue, zombie" I replied, with a fake pleasant tone.

Yes, she is that old. Yuzuha and her two sons watched the smart comments go back and forth until we actually discussed the whole adoption situation.

"All right everything is in order, now take these demons home with you"

The head said, sounding relieved.

"Go to hell, rot" Asura snapped at her.

Yuzuha gasped at his language. Seriously we're arguing with the head and that's what your suprised at. He didn't even use the wrong way I think. We hurriedly left the orphanage.

"Apparently, you two and the headmistress don't get along, do you" Yuzuha said suddenly.

Asura and I looked at each other at the same time.

"Nope" We said at the same time.

Usually we say 'hell no' or 'fuck no' but since Yuzuha was asking the question, we didn't want to offend her again by cursing. A limo was parked in front of the orphanage. The trunk popped open and we placed our suitcases inside. Asura and I got in and sat on seats the opposite side of Yuzuha and her sons . She turned and nodded her head at the driver and slowly but surely the car bagean to pick up speed.

I turned to look out the back of car window and the orphanage was disappearing from my sight. This was a good thing and a bad thing. I turned back to sit in my seat.

"Welcome to the Hitachiin family" Yuzuha said, sweetly.

"We have adopted twin brothers now" The twins said enthusiacally in unison.

"Aren't you two excited" Yuzuha continued

"Yeah" I lied

In truth, I hated the idea of moving in with rich people. The idea of living with riches is awesome. The problem is the people. These people are fake and arrogant. At least Asura and I can go through this together.

The rest of the ride was relatively silent until...

"We're here" Yuzuha exclaimed.

Shit.

**This chapter was kinda weird for me not writing for two weeks almost. I'm thinking about starting another story and work on this one. just a thought. anyway thanks for reading and I "promise" I will update. I should stop that. **

**Peace, burning fist out**


	3. The Mansion

Chapter 4

**A/N: I feel like writing so here you go. Just so you know, I thought about it and I am going to do another story but I still haven't really thought out the details. I having really good feelings about this story or maybe its the popcorn i'm eating. Meh, Forwards men with the story.**

**Asura POV**

We had arrived at the Hitachiin mansion. It was all very beautiful. Well, the front was at least.

"Ishaki, get the suitcases" Yuzuha ordered.

The butler, Ishaki smiled warmly and obliged. The trunk popped open and he got our stuff. We walked into the main foyer of the mansion. I grabbed my suitcase from Ishaki and Sakai did the same. The room was filled with vases and various paintings. There was a staircase leading to the top where you could turn left or right. The were two halls opposite each other. One that lead to a bunch of rooms and the other probably took you to the main part of the mansion. Sakai and I looked around a bit at our new surroundings.

"Man, Its going take me a while to get used to this" Sakai sighed.

"I'm probably gonna get lost at least 5 times in one day" I joked.

"So, do you boys like what you see" Yuzuha said, suddenly appearing in my sight.

"Its...nice" I commented.

Sakai said nothing.

"Ishaki, show them to their room" She ordered

"Yes, my lady" Ishaki replied, politely.

He walked in front of us, going over to the stairs.

"Please follow me, gentlemen" Ishaki said, once he reached the stairs.

We followed after him up the stairs. Damn, this hallway was bigger than I had originally thought. We took a left when we reached the top and continued until we reached the end of the hall. Ishaki opened the door and we walked into our new room. The room was white and bare spare two beds, a plasma TV, and two dressers. It won't be boring for long.

"If you wish, you may roam the mansion to get a feel of the home" Ishaki said, smiling warmly, "If you need any help, ring this bell"

He handed us a silver bell. After that, he left in the room. I claimed and plopped on one of the beds. I took a deep breath. This bed sure was comfortable.

"Hey" Sakai suddenly said.

I sat up to look at him

"What" I replied.

"You wanna roam the house like he suggested"

"Sure, why not"

That wasn't a bad idea.

"Let's put our stuff away though" Sakai said.

Within 30 minutes, we had all our stuff put away

I looked at the remote on one of the dressers. I grabbed it and turned on the TV. HD heaven was displayed on the TV and it had over 1000 channels! Sakai stared at the TV like it was the greatest thing ever.

"Still want to roam the house" I asked.

"TV" He responded, still staring at the TV.

That's my brother for you.

"Just kidding. Now come on" Sakai jumped up and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway.

He let go and we walked looking in every room in that hall. Just a bunch of clothes and a bunch of other things you would find in a closet except it was neat. Some were empty rooms that weren't even being used.

"Wow, what a waste of space." I said.

"Rich people are so not resourceful" Sakai added in.

Sakai turned and creeping around like a stealth master. I walked after him normally and stopped.

"Sakai, what the hell are you doing" I asked, staring at him.

"This family may be hiding a deadly secret" He whispered, and with that walked off normally.

I rolled my eyes and followed after him. We made our way downstairs and walked down the hallway beside the staircase. We ended up in a brightly lit room. There were maids and butlers running around. It was like rush hour in there. There was a door across from us. We opened it and found the dining room, I hope. Yuzuha was in there at the table talking on the phone. She gave quick smile. We smiled back. Well, it was fake but a smile is a smile. There was another hallway connected to the dining room.

"I need to find a place to chill" Sakai said.

"You and me both" I replied.

At the end of the hallway, was (you guessed it) another door. It led to prettiest and largest garden I've ever seen. It had a large pool, and two tiny pools on the other side we looked, there was a stone path that led through the garden, and beautiful plants everywhere. We found a bench to sit on. I looked beside me and found my mother's favorite plant. Orchards.

"Sakai, these were mom's favorites" I said, pointing at the flowers.

He stared at them for a long time then looked away. I know how he felt. It hurts when you think about your dead mother who died right in front of your eyes. Everything she liked reminded me of that horrid day. She died from terminal illness. We stayed in that garden for two hours just sitting and talking about things.

"I think we should talk like this more often" I was telling Sakai.

"Asura, Sakai! Dinner's ready" A woman's resounded out the garden.

I hadn't realized we stayed out that late because the was setting over the horizon.

Dinner should be good.

**A/n: Feel like this has been my best chapter yet. Once again, I'm tired as hell. So I'm gonna stop typing because my fingers are off of their hinges. See ya. **

**Burning fist out, peace.**


	4. Dinner

Chapter 5

**A/N: Three day weekend, I was so pumped. Report cards this friday, not so much. I was just hit with a hurricane of ideas for this story and the next I'm going to start working on. Thought I'd use one of these ideas now. That being said, get on with the story bitches. I just called myself a bitch. God, I'm dumb.**

**Sakai POV**

Dinner was ready. Asura and I walked in through the door we came out of. The smell of meat cooking plagued my nose. I could also smell vegetables but not specific ones. The twins were sitting at the table gazing at us while we looked around. It was still rush hour as maids prepared the last of dinner. When Mom was alive, we both helped with dinner and it was never as crazy as the room we're in now. There were six chairs positioned around the table. Who's the sixth person? Guess we'll find out pretty soon. We sat in front of the boys still looking at us. This was getting real awkward. I stared right back at them.

"What" I said after a while.

A long, weird, and creepy while.

"So, you're our adopted brothers now" one of the twins spoke.

Well, at least we know that they are social.

"Yeah, I guess" I responded, hesitantly

I sensed that 'I'm rich and arrogant' vibe going off. They didn't say anything that confirmed it though, which is a good thing.

"I'm Hikaru" the twin named "Hikaru" said after staring at us some more.

"And I'm Kaoru" The mirror said, directly after his brother.

I noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru had a slight differrence in their voices. Hikaru's is slightly deeper than Kaoru's voice. Kaoru still had that child's voice. They did not speak after that. The entrance to the room opened and Yuzuha and a man in a buisness suit(that explains the sixth chair) walked in.

"Hey Mom and Dad" The twins said, at the exact same time.

Who talks at the exact same time? Oh right, them.

"Hello children." The dad said, monotonously.

God, he sounded so lifeless. He looked the part too. He had dark brown hair and a overgrown mustache. He also had on some ugly oval glasses.

I hate a lot of things as you probably may noticed, but people who like this man make feel so... son of a bitch, I can't even explain it!

"So these two are Asura and Sakai" The dad confirmed, taking notice of us.

"Dinner is served" A maid chanted, in a sing-song voice. Plates were placed in front of us. It was a plate of salad and pasta with meat and cheese.

It all smelled really good. After everyone got settled in, we began to eat. I dug right in, hoping my luck going to kick in because I really didn't want to talk to these people. I wonder how Asura feels about getting to know this family.

"It's my understanding that you are the twins of Musashi Nobuyoshi." The dad started.

Dammit! I wanted no talking and what does he start doing?. Talk! Plus he wants about our family, our 'poor' family. Wait a minute, How does he know our dad?

"How do yo-" I started to ask.

"Your father used to work for me and he used to talk about you two all the time" He cut in, "He used to be one of the accountants of our family."

Interesting.

I started playing with my food. I don't like to think about him after he left us in our old house. I knew the memory all to well.

"Your father quit sometime two years ago" Yuzuha added in, "We were very concerned about why he quit."

It's a coincidence we are here, right?

"Do you either of you know why he quit" Yuzuha asked, in a serious tone.

Everyone was staring at us, even a couple of maids passing by. We both knew why. It's just that we didn't want to share. Well, I didn't. It wasn't their buisness. I glanced at Asura.

"I'll tell them" Asura assured me.

I was about to say no, but he already started to speak.

"We were fourteen years old at the time" He began, "My mom was afflicted with a terminal illness and at the time we didn't know until she got really sick."

Everyone had a look of sympathy on their faces except for Hikaru and Kaoru. It seemed as if they were listening out of interest in what it must have been like. Rich people, no feelings for other people.

"Our dad must've quit when she was taken to the hospital"

I hate this part of the story.

"We went back and forth for months to check on her" He continued to explain, "And then on her death day, we walked in her room and the doctors told us she was dying"

I looked down at the floor and listened to every word, dreading them.

"She uttered a few words and she died. Right in front of both of u-" Asura paused, "Can we talk about something else"

I pushing back tears, remembering that fateful day of events.

"Sure, sweetie. I know it's personal" Yuzuha replied, sweetly.

The rest of dinner was mostly okay but they knew our story now.

Little did I know, this story only continues.

**A/N: That was so depressing for me because it was based on a personal experience. But I finished this chapter and I'm happy with how this turned out. Spoiler: They go to school next chapter.**

**I'm gonna start working on a new story**

**Peace, burning fist out.**


	5. School part 1

**Chapter 6**

**Me: OH MAI GOD, I'm so sorry i have not updated in a while. I really have no excus-**

**Angry fangirl: *growls viciously***

**Me: *slowly backs away* See now I can explain**

**Angry fangirl: *approaching* Too freaking late**

**Me: You may want to skip to the reading...please for mah sake**

**Asura POV**

_"I'm sorry there's nothing we can do for her."_

_"Nooooooo!"_

_Her eyes losing the fuel of life. She lie there dead._

_"Mom, I'm so sorry!"_

I jumped up in bed, sitting upright. I rubbed my eyes. The room was dark and I immediatley realized what happened. I had that damn dream again. The same dream that's been haunting me for the past two years since Mom died. I told Sakai about it once. He wanted for me to get help but we didn't have the money at the time. Guess now that we're here, I can get some therapy. I lay myself back down on my bed.

"Asura" a sleepy voice called out.

I jumped a bit at his voice.

"Sakai, were you awake when I woke up" I asked.

"No. I just woke up" he answered, turning over to face me.

A thick silence rested in the air.

"You had that dream again, didn't you" He finally said, turning on the lamp.

The tears rose in my eyes and a huge lump appeared in my throat. I rarely ever break down like this but it hurts so bad when you lose someone who you cherish.

Sakai wrapped his arms around my neck in a firm but warm embrace.

"Thanks" I choked out," You're the most reliable brother ever"

"Your welcome" He said still hugging me, "but let's go back to sleep unless you want your first day to go down as being tired"

I smiled widely.

"Good night or morning" I said, lying back down and pulling the blankets over me.

"Good night or morning to you too"

I fell asleep knowing that no matter what, my brother would always have my back.

...

"Sirs, It is time to wake up for school" A maid called out, opening the door.

Sakai was not kidding, We should not have stayed up that long because I am tired.

Sakai got out of bed before I did.

"Here are your uniforms" She handed us clothes.

The uniform was a blue over jacket with the school logo stitched into it, a white button up shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes.

Pretty cool uniforms, I guess.

"So, ready for the first day? " Sakai said, sounding nervous.

"Yeah I guess, you?" I asked.

"Hell, I don't really know." He answered

We got dressed. We walked down to the dining room. Hikaru and Kaoru were already at the table. I sat down and waited for breakfast which was just an sausage, egg, and cheese omelet. I scarfed it down quickly.

"Is this school like a regular school?" Sakai asked, abruptly

The twins immediatley looked at him.

"Of course not, this school is for rich people" one twin said, smirking,"Not commoners like you"

"What?" He replied, anger apparent in his voice.

"Listen, the only reason we said anything to you yesterday was because of our mom" The other said, "You thought we actually accepted you two"

Sakai stayed silent after that.

"You think we actually wanted to be a part of your family" I said, coldly with a glare

A silence filled the room.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" I finished.

"Gentlemen, your limo is here" Ishaki said, opening the door.

I grabbed my bag and walked out the room. What a bunch of assholes. I was the first one to the limo. We all eventually got in and drove off to the school.

...

"What... the... fuck!" Sakai exclaimed.

"The school is pink" I remarked.

"This has got to be the wrong school"

"I hope it is for our sake"

The school was big but it was... stupid looking.

The school was actually three seperate buildings. They were for elementary, middle school, and high school students. It was easy to distinguish between them because the high school students were walking into the building we needed to be in.

"Let the games begin" Sakai muttered.

With that we walked into the building. Just like the outside, the interior was pink. The ceiling was far above us with large window panes ran across it. The floor was covered with (you guessed it) pink carpet. For such a big school, it seemed like few people were moving the hallways.

"Alright, so we got to get to the office." I said looking at my opposite, "Now, where would the office be?".

"I'm guessing over there" Sakai said pointing right in front of us.

Sure enough, it was right there in front of us, We headed for it. As we walked, several kids gave us sneers, glares, and looks of interest. We walked into the office and were directed into the principal. We soon received our schedules and went off.

I looked at my schedule:

_Math- 9:00- 10:00_

_Science- 10:05- 11:05_

_P.E- 11:10- 11:55_

_Lunch- 12:00- 12:45_

_Break time- 12:55- 2:00_

_Social sciences- 2:05- 2:30_

_English- 2:35- 2:55_

_Speech- 3:00- 3:30_

_Extracurricular- 3:35- 4:00_

Wow, my classes are going to be boring. I looked at Sakai. He seemed to have a disappointed face.

"I'm sorry, Asura" He said quietly

I took his schedule. I saw why he was disappointed. We would only see each other two times a day. Well, shit.

**Me: Well that sucks**

**Asura: Your telling me**

**Sakai: *Glare* You demonic being, how could you write something like this.**

**Me: *looks down* Sorry**

**OC Twins: It's alright **

**Me: Be prepared to see them in more stuff.**


End file.
